


Chocolergy

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blue chocolates (mentioned), Caretaker!Percy, Drabble, M/M, Sick!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy felt guilty after giving Nico a dozen of blue chocolates--</p>
<p>“If you ever bring blue things when you're in my cabin, Percy, I swear I will kick you out or I’ll run away from here. Again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolergy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this drabble. :3

“I thought that you love chocolate.”

 

Nico didn’t respond. He was lying sick on his bed with face paler than before and eyes closed tight. Percy, who became a witness of this boy’s sudden illness, could only shook his head in pity and sat next to his bed without doing anything. “Y’know, you can tell me if you can’t eat chocolate. I won’t force you to do so.”

 

“Shut up. Won’t hear anything about that from now on.”

 

“But seriously—“

 

“Shut up, Percy. You said you want to take care of a sick me as your responsibility. If you keep on blabbering how guilty you are after giving me this ache via a dozen of blue chocolates, it’s better for you to stay away for at least a week.”

 

Percy smirked. “And missing a chance to see your _now-very-rare_ sleeping face? I don’t think so.”

 

Nico snorted.

 

“Well, I think I will move here for a while…”

 

Nico’s eyes suddenly opened, glaring at Percy with a certain purpose: “If you ever bring blue things when you're in my cabin, Percy, I swear I will kick you out _or_ I’ll run away from here. **Again**.”

 

Percy’s expression became sour after that.

 

“I’ll just bring my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt here, then.”

 

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
